Just Another Day
by Gina Jade
Summary: Katara and Zuko have some fun on a picnic. Fluff.


This has once again been edited.

I just love teasing you guys.

I might write an alternate ending to this. Tell me if you think I should.

Review!

-Gina.

* * *

**~Just Another Day~**

"My Lord? Where would His Majesty like his lunch to be served?"

Fire Lord Zuko looked up from his paperwork to find one of his servants respectfully bowing her head, waiting for his response. Zuko set his work on the cushion next to him. "The beach. When would it be ready?"

"Your meal is ready, my Lord. Would you like to have lunch on the patio or close to water, Your Majesty?"

Zuko rose from his seat and groaned at the pain in his lower back from sitting so long. Hopefully his Fire Lady wouldn't find him doing work on their vacation. "By the water would be nice. Where is my wife?"

"Right here." Katara walked through the door and as she came toward him, he saw that she was in a bright blue suit with a scarlet and gold towel clutched around her by one hand to keep her copper skin covered. Zuko wanted to smack his forehead. Great. He had forgotten their swim.

Her azure eyes narrowed as she spied the paperwork that lay on the recently occupied couch. "Zuko. We're on _vacation._ Now is not the time to be working on paperwork. Relax." In a flash, his wife had plucked the documents from the futon. "Now, since you obviously forgot about our swim…go get your suit on!" The waterbender left as quickly as she came in, leaving him to roll his eyes and follow out the door.

The sun rose slowly to the center of the sky as it shined on the Ember Island shores. Zuko walked down the beach, every step causing his feet to sink into the sand. The slight breeze caressed his skin and ruffled his shaggy hair. Thankfully the servants had left early after setting their lunch by the shoreline and no one would bother him and his wife on their private beach. The firebender smiled and searched the beach and spotted her in the water. _Of course,_ he thought. _Never able to be out of the water for a second._ Her back was turned as she watched the horizon and unconsciously weaved a ribbon of water around her. Dropping his towel, Zuko smirked and stealthily climbed the grotto positioned above the waterbender where she meditated. Peeking over the side, he eyed his target and roamed her body, watching the droplets of water sliding down her back. He would have her today. There was no doubt about it.

Taking a deep breath, the firebender dove off of the top of the grotto, toward the woman and-

-met with a large wave that pulled him underwater.

With a roll of his eyes, Zuko shot toward the surface and found Katara standing before him on top of the water with a playful smile showing on her features. "You're absolutely stupid if after two years you still think you can sneak up on me."

Zuko looked up at her and openly grinned. "Since when can you walk on water, Katara? Is the little waterbender showing off again?"

Katara laughed and sat back on her haunches to come face to face with her husband and gave him a quick kiss. "Maybe." Standing back up, she flipped backwards into the ocean under her while causing another wave of water to hit the firebender that sent him flying through the air and having him land on his back on the shoreline.

Pain shot through the Fire Lord's body as he groaned. Fortunately, there were no broken bones but he knew there would be bruises. Zuko lay for a moment and then came onto an elbow. "OW?" he screamed out to the ocean, knowing quite well the little Siren was there. His answer in return was of musical laughter as Katara shot up from the water and landed before him on her feet. "That's what you get for bringing work with you," she said in a sing-song voice. Laughing, she helped Zuko to his feet.

"I've experienced worse," he grumbled. She squeezed his hand and he gave her a quick kiss. "Have we lost our touch, Miss _Master_?" he teased. She arched her eyebrow, a smirk forming on her face as he looked heatedly into her eyes.

"I'm hungry. Let's go!" She pulled on his hand with a grin and they made their way over to the blanket made up for them on the shor. Katara quickly rummaged through the basket of food and came up with a mango. "Open this up, Zuko?" Practically throwing the fruit at Zuko, she went back to exploring the basket. He shook his head. "I've spoiled you too much. Can't even open a simple fruit?" he said. She turned back to him and stuck her tongue out. "Now is that ladylike?" He smiled as she rolled her eyes and opened a sack. "Fireflakes!"

"Katara, be careful. You know how you can't-"

"HOT! HOT!" Katara desperately fanned her mouth as the flakes took effect on her waterbender tongue.

Zuko quickly opened the mango in his hands and stuffed a piece into her mouth and a sigh of relief came from the Fire Lady as she chewed the piece of mango. Soon enough though, frustration showed on her face as she tried to eat the big slice. "Was that really necessary?" Katara asked with mango filled cheeks. Well, it really came out as: "Wath that really nethathary?" as the mango was practically spilling out of her mouth.

Laughing uncontrollably, the Fire Lord watched as his wife narrowed her eyes and tried to eat the rest of the mango. Her face contorted into faces that made Zuko laugh louder and had him clutching his stomach.

Something warm oozed down Zuko's face. His eyes widened as he cautiously grabbed a piece of food out of his hair. Salmon.

Katara smiled triumphantly as she juggled another salmon in her hands. Zuko narrowed his eyes. Silence descended on the beach.

In an instant, the firebender and waterbender went off grabbing several foods and throwing it and one another. Laughing and yelling could be heard within a 5 mile radius as the couple threw food blindly around. Soon enough the two were chasing one another with sloppy kumquats and slippery pieces of salmon in their hands. Katara took a sharp left to be released from being cornered and slipped on a watermelon. With a yelp she found herself flat on her back in the sand.

"Well...looks like I win."

Looking up, Katara could see Zuko grin while he juggled a raspberry custard in his left hand and trapped her arms with his feet. His grin widened as Katara's eyes followed suit.

"You wouldn't."

Mockingly, Zuko brought his index finger to his chin in a thinking gesture and tapped it twice. "I think I would."

With a crunch, the insides of the custard spilled out of Zuko's fist and landed on Katara's face.

As Zuko enjoyed his winning, he reached down and lifted Katara to her feet. He laughed as her body and hair were covered with food and wondered what he must look like. The waterbender rolled her eyes and laughed with him. "Congratulations. Now can you help me get this custard off of me?"

With a smirk, he grabbed her by the waist, bringing her to press into his chest. Teasingly, he made his way slowly to her lips until he finally captured them in his. Katara snaked her arms up to bring them around his neck and gasped in delight when he nibbled on her lower lip. He quickly traced his tongue there, asking for entrance. But, as she opened her mouth to him, he broke their kiss and smirked at the little whine that escaped her. He brought his hand from her hip and swiped the remains of the dessert off of her face, licking the food off of his digits as he looked into her eyes and she heatedly watched his tongue move in and out of view. Zuko moved his hand into her hair and moved her head to expose her neck to him. He blew on it softly, causing her to shiver and moan softly. His mouth came down to kiss and lick and suck on the spot he knew would make her squirm. Her hands had moved from his neck to hold his bicep and shoulder, her hips starting to slowly move against his…

"GEE, I WONDER WHAT SPARKY AND SUGARQUEEN COULD BE DOING RIGHT NOW. I HOPE IT ISN'T SOMETHING THAT'LL EMOTIONAL SCAR THEIR CHILD OR ANYTHING."

Instantly, Zuko grabbed Katara and placed her in front of him, holding her around the waist.

Katara blushed seeing the Gaang come into view. "Hey guys...We were wondering when you all would show up."

_They were coming over today?_ Zuko thought incredulously.

"Uh-huh. Sure you did. Thank you, Toph for not letting me be emotionally scarred," Sokka said. He turned back to the couple and stared accusingly at them. "Again."

Toph came forward and slammed her foot into the sand to make a chair and sat. "Shut up, Sokka. You're just lucky I didn't feel like embarrassing them in front of your dad here."

Hakoda chuckled.

Zuko blushed and scowled at the blind girl.

"What a mess! What happened? Did Aang sneeze?" Laughter rang throughout the beach as Iroh came from the steps. He had a rice hate over his head and a toddler in his arms as he came to the group of benders, stepping on a couple of pieces of food on the way. He soon noticed the couple. "Zuko? Why are you and Lady Katara covered in food?"

Zuko cleared his throat, shrugging. "Uh...food fight. Excuse me, I'm going for a swim." He turned abruptly, making his way to the water and jumping in.

_Uncle Iroh in the hot springs. Wrinkly. Disgusting. Hot Springs..._

Katara laughed and skipped over to Iroh, ignoring the snickers coming from the group and taking the toddler from his arms. "Your nephew decided to stuff a mango into my mouth when I ate too many fireflakes and laughed at me. So, I threw a salmon at him and it resulted to this mess right here." She smiled and directed her attention to the child in her arms. "Hello, Takero! Did you have a fun morning with Grandpa?" Takero laughed, smiling at his mother with a toothy grin. "Fun!"

_FIN._


End file.
